Evil Love
by brown-eyedgirl222
Summary: Angelus and Spike found two girls that ould change their life forever. Is it love or evil love? Rated R for sexual language and situations.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- I do not own Joss Whedon's characters! Just my own!  
  
  
  
My sister and I always had visits from these vampires, Spike and Angelus. I wondered why they hadn't killed us yet.  
  
Every visit was more often than the last. Soon it came to be every week, to every other day, to everyday. They would finally leave when fell asleep in the night (or sometimes morning).  
  
Angelus always would be fonder of my blonde sister, Rachel. Then Spike had always liked me as well. They always guarded us. We barely could go out to the club anymore. They were like our own watchdogs, only perverted.  
  
It seemed their main goal was to get us in bed. The guys were perverts 24/7. Sometimes it was funny, other times it was just plain wrong.  
  
On a Friday afternoon, Rachel and I were sitting in her room talking. It was close to sunset, which meant Angelus and Spike would be here soon. "I wonder if those guys ever get tired of seeing us. I know for sure I'm tired of them!" Rachel said. Even though deep in our hearts we know we actually like them, we would never admit to the world. "Seriously!" I replied. Soon, we heard the door open and close. It was them. We made one stupid mistake by letting them in. Actually it wasn't really our fault because they hypnotized us to let them in. They also have pet names for us. Spike calls me Luv, and Angelus calls Rachel Honey. "Honey, I'm home!" Angelus called out. "Luv, where are you hiding?" We decided to let them find us, so we didn't answer. In about one minute they were in Rachel's room. Angelus, or Angel for short, automatically had Rachel sitting in his lap. And I was sprawled out on the bed, and Spike was lying behind me, petting my thigh and butt. They would always do this. Spike would pet me, and Angel would rest his hands on Rachel's boobs. We've tried to get them off, but they just kept putting them back. And they were way too strong for us to hurt them. 


	2. Truth or Dare?

Disclaimer: I don't Joss's characters! I only own Rachel and Allie! yes, I own u rachel! lol!  
  
Rachel looked where Angel's hands had been placed and then looked at his face. "Must you put your hands there?"  
  
He just smirked a little and replied, "Of course, where else would I put them?"  
  
"Uh, on the ground, is a choice." Rachel said.  
  
"Don't like the ground."  
  
Rachel just rolled her eyes knowing she wouldn't get through to him.  
  
Spike them came up with an idea. "Let's play truth or dare."  
  
I looked at him funny. "How old are you 500 going on 12?"  
  
"We're not going to play the childish way, we're going to play my way."  
  
"Then I'm sure as hell not playing!" I exclaimed. I knew sex would be written all over this game. "I'm going to follow Allie's lead," Rachel turning to go upstairs.  
  
Angel just shook his head. "Uh, uh, uh. That's a bad Rachel. You might need a spanking." Angel had this perverted look on his face.  
  
"How about not!" Rachel said abruptly.  
  
Soon, I heard a voice in my head. Luv, please play with me. Say yes, Allie, say yes.  
  
My voice changed from my original into a zombie-like one. "Yeah, sure, let's play."  
  
Rachel stared at me. I couldn't believe I just said that. "Ugh! Spike! I hate it when you get into my mind! It's so damn annoying!" I yelled at Spike.  
  
"But it is so much fun, Luv."  
  
Rachel sat there with her arms crossed with her head looking towards the ceiling. "Nope, I'm not doing it. Nope." She soon had this dazed looked on her face and said, "I will play for my beloved Angel.who has a nice body and is very hot with a big package."  
  
I put my face in my hands for embarrassment for my sister. Spike was just laughing as hard as he could.  
  
Rachel had this sheepish look on her face. "You fig! I can't believe you did that!"  
  
Spike just looked at us and said, "Now let's play this bloody game! Rachel truth or dare?" 


	3. How not to play Truth or dare....

"How about neither!" Rachel said hoping she would get out of this foolish game.  
  
Angel looked at her. "Sorry, honey, that's not an option."  
  
"Dammit."  
  
Spike looked at Rachel again. "So what's it gonna be? Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Are you a virgin?"  
  
Rachel looked relieved that was all the question was. "Yes."  
  
Angel then gave this evil look to Spike. "Dammit Spike! What kind of fucking question was that?"  
  
Spike just rolled his eyes and said, "Rachel, your bloody turn."  
  
"Allie, truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Allie, are eyes brown?"  
  
"Why yes they are!" Rachel and I would keep passing it back to each other asking stupid questions. "Rachel, truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Do you have a dog?"  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
Angel eyes grew fiery. "Stop this bullshit!"  
  
Rachel had her puppy eyes on. "Awwww, but why? It's so fun? Allie truth or dare?"  
  
My mind was then invaded by Spike. Say dare. "Dare."  
  
Rachel looked at me funny then tried to come up with a question. I knew she would be invaded as well. "Allie, I dare you to suck Spike's cock."  
  
My pupils grew small. "What?!?!"  
  
"Spike had this evil smirk on his face. "Well now it gets interesting!"  
  
"How about not!"  
  
Rachel then smiled. "Too bad! It's a dare and you have to! Now go in the closet!" I was stuttering like a fool. "But, but,"  
  
"Come on, Luv, we haven't got much time."  
  
Spike grabbed me and shoved me in the closet. It was dark and cramped.  
  
"Well come on then!"  
  
"Too dark. I can't even see you!"  
  
"Likely excuse."  
  
I then heard him unzipping his pants. Crap, I really would have to go through this! But the question was, how would I get out of it? 


	4. The Downside of Living with Two Perverts

I was in a tight situation, obviously*. I mean what in the hell was I going to do? I have this guy ripping off his ants waiting for me to suck his.uh. "male area" if you know what I mean of course.  
  
"Well, c'mon Luv I don't have all bloody night!"  
  
I was so unsure on what to do. I haven't even done something like this. I was still a virgin!  
  
Spike couldn't take it any longer and pushed my head down to you know where. (And you know what happened, don't know?)  
  
A couple minutes later we came out. Rachel looked so confused. "Where have you been?"  
  
"What do you mean where have I been? You made me go in the closet with that horny person!"  
  
Rachel then looked at Angelus. "Angel! I hate it when you go in my mind!"  
  
"Aw, but it's fun."  
  
Rachel just rolled her eyes.  
  
Angle then chimed in, "Allie, your turn." "Ugh, fine! Angel truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare."  
  
"I dare you to go away and bring Spike with you!"  
  
"Damn, it is getting to be morning. Gotta fly, honey."  
  
"Bye, Luv. We'll have more fun tonight."  
  
Soon, the guys left. I looked towards Rachel. "I feel violated!"  
  
She just laughed hysterically. "I think it is bed time!"  
  
"No shit there!"  
  
So Rachel and I slept a very long time. (Can you tell we love sleeping?) Then we heard the guys walk in.  
  
"Honey, are you hiding?"  
  
I whispered to Rachel. "Do they even have to ask that question?"  
  
They soon, like always, popped into our room. "Hey, honey. I missed you." "Ang, we both know you just missed my boobs."  
  
"Hey! It's a part of you!"  
  
Rachel just put her hands on her head and sighed.  
  
"This is a downside of living with two perverts," I said aloud.  
  
"I'm still cute as hell though," Spike said doing this puppy dog face.  
  
"Don't remind me."  
  
*hahaha rachel!!! everyone else don't ask!! its an inside joke!! obviously!! lol! 


End file.
